Digimon: X-Evolution
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: A rewrite to the previous draft. The summary and such are inside. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Leomon

**Hotshot:** I ended up not liking the first draft of this fic that I did some years ago and decided to rewrite it. I'll be doing the same with it's sequel. I hope you guys don't mind! Now, enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

**Summary:** I am Dorumon, a digimon that fled to this new world to live my life, I knew it wasn't that simple, but hey, nothing is, especially when you have a hidden power that turns into someone that was thought to be a myth.  
**Warning:** Violence, Profanity, possible slash feelings and stuff  
**Pairings:** Alphamon/Omegamon(well really, Doru/alpha having feelings for Omega), (Possibly hinted at) WarGreymon X/MetalGarurumon X  
**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING, DIGIMON AND RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

* * *

**Digimon: X-Evolution  
****Part 1  
****Leomon**

_**Forest Area, New World  
Sunset**_

The gentle breeze rustled through my fur as I made my way through the vast forest area, my tail swaying at every step I take. Scents from all Digimon around the area filtered into my nose but I hardly paid attention to any of them, not when their scent is faint, signifying that they are either far away or they had been where I am a few hours to a few days before. I didn't mind that at all as I didn't want to come across another Digimon. They all hated me because I wasn't one of the "Chosen". Do I hope to find a companion? Of course. I don't try to be optimistic with that though, as I knew that finding another like me is less than zero. I had accepted it three days after I came here when I met the..."normal" Digimon for the first time. Those like me had either went into hiding or simply was killed.

A grumble from my stomach made me pause and I realized that I was so very hungry. I looked around, trying to find something to eat before looking up. I could see some apples hanging from a tree and I was quick to start to examining the trunk, trying to see if I could climb. I even stuck my claws into it but no luck, this particular tree had a strong and thick trunk. I took a step back.

Target practice can never hurt.

I jumped up high into the air and inhaled.

**"Metal Cannon!"**

A metal ball launched from my mouth, sailing through the air and hit the stems of the two apples and once I landed, I quickly got them and began to chow down on them. They tasted delicious and I had them eating in no time. I dropped the two cores at the base of the tree and started on my way once more. I could see the sun slinking closer and closer to the horizon and I know I needed to find somewhere for the night, someplace that no Digimon could find me. I know that there's probably some high level Digimon who wouldn't mind having a snack out of me.

It grew darker and darker as I walked and I could hear a rumble in the distance. A storm was coming in and from the sounds of it, it was coming in fast and was going to hit soon. I tried to pick up the pace before I paused, my year twitching. I could have sword I heard...footsteps coming closer and closer.

Lightning flashed and a rumble of thunder followed, then came the rain. It came in sheets, soaking my fur. It had gotten so dark now thanks to it becoming night and the storm clouds. Even with my good eyesight, I could only see a certain distance away.

I glanced behind me and when another lightning lit up the sky, I saw something moving quickly towards me and I instinctively bolted, running as fast as I could, trying to put distance between me and my pursuer.

I glanced behind me and that proved to be a mistake on my part as I tripped over what I suspect to be a log, sending me hurtling into the ground, mud now clinging to parts of my fur, matting the areas. I forced myself up after a moment, the pounding of approaching footsteps spurred me to my feet, making me run once more. I continued to run, dodging trees left and right before making a hard right, getting myself out of the forest, but I slid to a stop when a cliff loomed over me, trapping me between it and the chasing Digimon.

I turned around- just to see a tree getting cut in half, revealing the Digimon and to my surprise, it was a Leomon with his blade poised. From what I could remember, Leomons were generally a good Digimon who only got aggressive when it's protecting itself or others. Why was this one chasing me now, most likely to kill me?

I shook my head and tried to run parallel to escape the Leomon, but he just jumped in front of me, stopping me from escaping. The Leomon began to close in and I did what I had to do. I jumped away and inhaled.

**"Metal Cannon!"**

One metal ball flew towards Leomon, but he simply cut it in half. I kept spewing out metal balls after metal balls, trying to keep as much distance as I could between us before I landed on my feet.

**"Fist of the Beast King!"**

He thrust his fist into the air in front of him and blue lion heads came from his fist, many engulfing my attack and exploding. I couldn't help but yelped when an explosion happened particularly close to me, the force of it sending me back and skidded along a ground for a few feet. I shook my head, clearing it when I stood before noticing the Leomon closing in on me once more, a harsh look in his eyes. He held his blade out in front of him again in the same position. He raised the blade for the finishing blow as more lightning flashed above us. I swallowed and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain that would no doubt hit me within the next few seconds.

My ear twitched when the sound of the muddy ground being stabbed, making my eyes snap open and looked at the now kneeling Leomon, who was looking back at me. He...wasn't going to kill me?

"So," he began in a calm town. "You want to live?"

I couldn't say anything, all I could do was to stare at him with wide eyes. I could see that he was breathing heavily now.

"I..." he paused for a moment, gathering his words as he stared into my eyes. "Even if I were to take you're X-Antibody, I still wouldn't live any longer. You have good eyes...Live for me in this new world. Carry on...for our future..."

His grip on his handle slacked before it slipped completely off as he fell forward, his front hitting the muddy ground. I took a quick step forward wanting to help him somehow, but I knew I couldn't.

"I'm sorry I chased you." He apologized to me in his last breath as his eyes slowly closed. I waiting for more movement but he didn't even twitch now. He was truly gone now, gone forever.

I looked down in sadness for a moment before throwing my head back and let out a loud shout up towards the storm clouds.


	2. WarGreymon X & Tokomon

**Digimon: X-Evolution**  
**Part 2**  
**WarGreymon X  
And**  
**Tokomon  
**

_**Plain Area, New World  
Midday**_

Since that fateful night, I had been traveling for miles upon miles until I found the Plain area and managed to happen upon a river, where I could wash off the mud and other grime from my fur and get a nice, cool drink. It was rather peaceful, though I did keep my years out, just in case there was any other hostile Digimon around. It was risky for me to be out in the open like this, but I currently did not have a choice what so ever. To survive, you need to take careful risks and that's what I'm doing.

My ear twitched when I heard three different footsteps coming up behind me, making me lift my head up and I turned around. Three Mushroomon was standing there, regarding my with clear hostility and hatred. They had me cornered at the bank of the river.

"Get lost!" The one on the right spoke up. "You aren't one of the chosen."

"Because of Digimon like you appearing, with a strange stone on their forehead, Andromon said the world is going to hell!" The middle one said.

"Get outta here!" shouted the one on the left. "Get lost!"

They began to use their Mushroom Mash against me, one of the mushrooms hitting my snout. They were relentless, throwing mushroom after mushroom at me before I finally had enough. After I gave them an angered look, I turned around and jumped into the river. The current was taking me away from the three, but I was having a tough time keeping my head above water. The current continued to carry me for I'm not sure how long but I eventually went over a waterfall. I was stunned for a moment before quickly swimming up to the surface, taking in a deep breath of air. Luckily, the water was much calmer now, so I could climb onto the bank with ease. I shook myself and I began to walk away from the waterfall and the river and saw that the sun was now setting.

_'Why...'_ I thought to myself, glancing back at the waterfall. '_Why am I here...? Why am I unwanted...? Why am I not needed...? Still...'_

I could feel tears build up in my eyes as I continued to walk, an ache in m core made itself known. _'Why?!'_

I continued on, well into the night. I was exhausted beyond belief, and I just now got to the Desert Area. I wanted to collapse, to just curl up and want everything to go away, but I didn't. I couldn't. So, I continued until, finally, my persistence paid off and I could see what looked like to be a temple not to far from me. I bolted over with the last of my strength, running up the stares an inside. I settled down in the far corner of the room, curled up and started at the stars that I could see through the entrance.

"Will I ever find someone...who'll want me? Who'll need me?" I asked those stars and, like I expected, they didn't answer. I let out a small sigh before lay my head down, my eyes closing and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Desert Area, New World**_  
_**Morning**_

I woke up to the sound of crashing the next morning that sounded relatively close, probably just a mile or two away, as well as another crash that sounded as if it was just outside. I lifted my head, opened my eyes and looked at the entrance. The sun was already shining in the sky and the sky was blue with few clouds.

I stood, gave a quick stretch before heading to the entrance, walking up the stairs and outside. I peered out into the distance and saw a large, dark plume of smoke and dust rising up into the air. I looked at it curiously, wondering just what had happened to cause that, then my ear twitched when I heard the sound beside the stairs. I peered over the edge and, to my surprise, I saw a Digimon leaning against the crater that was in the wall. I turned, walked down a few steps before looking over again and then, to my surprise, I noticed a small Digimon in front of the larger one and it was clear that the sound was calling from the little guy. I couldn't help but stare at the two, wondering what had happened.

The little guy, a Tokomon I realized, turned around and caught sight of me. He stared at me for a moment before a wide smile curved on his face and he hopped slightly in what I could guess was happiness. My little bat wings flapped for a moment as I hesitated, but I eventually did jump down. After giving Tokomon a small once over, I turned my attention back to the larger Digimon and I saw that it was a WarGreymon but this one...looked very different. Could it be possible that he was like me in a sense? I began to walk a few steps forward, towards him before I stopped when he lifted his head up, his eyes opening as they locked onto me. They were guarded for a moment until he took me in and then his frame relaxed and his gaze soften.

"I see..." WarGreymon spoke up after a moment. "You also have the X-Antibody...It must have been hard for you."

I didn't move for a moment before sadness began to seep into my eyes, making me shake my head but the sadness stayed. I tried not to let my emotions overwhelm me but I did let out small whimpers. WarGreymon didn't say anything, just continued to look at me with those gentle eyes. Then, he began to speak once more in a soft tone.

"As a friend, I need a favor to ask you."

I couldn't help but perk at that. "A friend?"

"That's right. I'm sure you've realized...I also have an X-Antibody. We don't have much time. I will be back. Before I return, could you look after this child?"

I looked down at Tokomon before looking back at WarGreymon, my eyes expressing how truly unsure I was about this.

"Please, protect this child."

I watched as Tokomon hopped over to me before he jumped up and latched onto my tail, close to the base, making me let out a small yelp and he jumped off.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can do it." He stated, making me look at him. By the look in his eyes, I could tell he was smiling at me.

"Okay." I finally said with a nod and watched him as he started to get to his feet. Tokomon took this time to bite my tail again, this time near the tip, making me jump with a yelp of pain.

"Thank you." With that, WarGreymon jumped, shooting up into the air and then took off in a direction. I watched as he went before noticing a second form streaking through the sky, heading in the same direction as WarGreymon. It was fast and I was pretty sure that was...

"Wasn't that a Royal Knight? Why is one of the Network leaders..." I winced and looked at Tokomon. "That hurts."

The small Digimon let go of my tail and hopped up beside me and I looked back up at the sky, trying to figure out just which Knight that was. Dukemon? Omegamon? possibly, but...why? Why would any of the knights be out here?

Sure, I've heard rumors of their...not so great actions against some Digimon in the old word and now in the new world but I didn't want to believe it, especually Omegamon. He had always been the knight that I most looked up to.

I let out a small sigh, shaking my head, before nudging Tokomon towards the direction of the Forest Area. No doubt he was hungry, so it was time to go forging for some food.


	3. Omegamon

**Digimon: X-Evolution**  
**Part 3**  
**Omegamon**

**_Forest Area, Near the Plain Area, New World  
Before Sunset_**

I was following after Tokomon who was hopping ahead of me, making sure to keep a keen eye out for any dangers. Thankfully for both me and Tokomon, there didn't seem any dangers around today, so we can take our time before heading home, although we would have to start heading back soon as the sun was slowly inching towards the horizon, and I rather not be out in the open during the night, especially with Tokomon, I didn't want him to get hurt as I was already growing attached to him. It was strange, I just met this Digimon this morning and already I'm having instincts I never knew I had. All I wanted to do is to protect, to care for Tokomon. I've never felt like this about any other Digimon I come across. Dare I say it...maybe I already view myself as a parent for this Tokomon. I didn't mind the thought though if I was honest. I was finally needed by another.

My musings got cut off when Tokomon tripped and rolled onto his back and I quickly went over to him. "Are you okay?"

Tokomon managed to wiggle enough to roll back over and onto his feet before hoping around to look at him as happy as he can be. "Yes~ Mon!"

I smiled down at him, though I still don't know where he picked up 'Mon' from, nor what it could mean. He just started to call me that not too long ago. "Heh, that's good. I'm just doing what I can."

A sudden sound caught my attention, towards the Plain area, making my ears perk. If I didn't know any better...it sounded like a stampede. We looked over to a big hill and saw all kinds of Digimon running over it, as well as bug Digimon flying above them. Tokomon ran over to the tree line, behind some bushes and I followed. We watch as the herds and swarms went on their way before everything went wrong and thus was the start of all that followed.

A large, beam of blue and white energy swept past and to the herd, blinding us with it's light. I tried my best to shield Tokomon from the harsh winds until, finally, the winds and lights died down and I looked over to the once lush, green plains that were now desolate. I noticed a figure coming down from the sky and my core sank once I saw who it was as it now confirmed the rumors that I had heard.

Omegamon landed in front of one Digimon, a Triceramon who was still alive but was injured and pinned by a boulder. I watched as the knight lifted his clawed foot and bought it down and I quickly look away. I heard it making contact and the injured Digimon making one last noise a pain before it fell silent. I looked back and saw that Omegamon was in the air, probably looking for more survivors.

I felt Tokomon rubbing his head against my leg, trembling and whimpering quietly. I looked down at Tokomon before looking back at Omegamon again and saw that he was turning towards us. I swiftly picked Tokomon in my arms and rushed off and quickly hiding Tokomon in a bush, against a tree. I knew that I couldn't outrun a Royal Knight, so I was going to make sure that Tokomon survives, no matter what.

"Whatever you see or hear, do not come out at all." I told him firmly and he simply nodded, still whimpering. I was quick to go a few feet away from Tokomon's hiding place before Omegamon descended in front of me, regarding me with emotionless forest green eyes- something I never thought I'd see. I always imagined him having a warm look in his eye, not emotionless or cold.

I shook those thoughts away and braced myself before I inhaled.

**"Metal Cannon!"**

Two metal balls spewed out of my jaws and Omegamon countered it by going straight for me, deflecting the two balls with his left shoulder before hitting me, sending me flying back into a tree. I fell to the ground, my body now having a dull ache. I forced myself up, shaking my head before glaring at the knight and jumped at him but he only smacked me away. He landed harshly and skid but I quickly got to my feet and jumped again. Once more, I was smacked away, landing and skidding a few inches. I got to my feet and shook myself.

As it became night, I didn't have anymore energy to move.

"I'm...no match for him..." I grunted silently before jumping at Omegamon again. He gave me a particularly hard hit, making me go flying back and hitting the tree hard, so hard that it cracked and fell over. Luckily, it seemed to fell off in a way that it landed beside me. I heard something bounce onto the stump and onto the fallen trunk before letting out a small growl. I forced my eyes to open and saw Tokomon jumping towards Omegamon, who just looked unimpressed before he smacked Tokomon away, my charge landing in front of me.

I glared at Omegamon harder, getting up and jumped again. This kept up as the sunsets, Tokomon and I jumping at the knight and simply get smacked back until, finally, I didn't have the energy anymore. I was just so tired from attacking and my body was hurting so bad. All I could do was lay there, even when a metallic noise sounded through the air and I knew this was it for me and Tokomon. How can someone I look up to, someone I came to admire, be turned into someone so ruthless.

**Garuru Tomahawk!"**

Something exploded a few feet in front of us, probably where Omegamon was standing and something came up from the ground closer to us. I forced my eyes to slowly open and I forced my head up. WarGreymon was standing there, looking back at me?"

"Are you all right?" he asked softly and I nodded.

"I kept...my promise..." I whispered out and I could see his eyes soften before turning back to Omegamon. My ear twitched as I heard someone flying closer though I couldn't tell who.

"Is this...the justice of the Royal Knights?!" a voice from above snarled angrily.

"Is is the justice of Yggdrasil's New World!" Omegamon announced before rocketing into the sky, going after the voice from above. I followed him with my eyes and finally saw the newcomer. It looked like a MetalGarurumon but...it was standing up on two legs instead of four. He must also be like me and WarGreymon. I shook my head and painfully got to my feet before turning to Tokomon, nudging him gently to try and wake him up.

"Tokomon, get up." I said softly, still nudging him but I got no response, which made my core drop.

"Toko, it's Mon." I tried once more. "WarGreymon's here, you wanna see him again, right?"

Still...nothing. I keep trying and trying, but it was no use. My core constrict when I finally accepted that Tokomon...that Tokomon is...

"This child-!" I called out as I looked up,trying to keep my tears at bay and making WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon look down at me. "This Child is dead!"

**"Grey Sword!"**

I froze when the wave of energy got closer and closer to me. I took a few steps back but new that I couldn't run, it would be futile. So, I simply ducked my head, closed my eyes and waited for the pain to take hold of my body. The attack was absolutely deafening as it got closer and I knew it was going to hit at any moment, so I was bracing myself. The attack hit a second later, but I didn't feel it, which confused me. I waited for the attack to die down before opening my eyes but I flinched when something fell beside me.

When I looked up, MetalGarurumon was in front of me, breathing heavily and obviously in pain. When his eyes opened, they were looking straight at me and just took me in.

"The X-Program was completed...?" I heard him ask but I said nothing and just continued to stare up at him.

"Don't worry." he continued, grunting. "I will soon die. I will give this child my X-Antibody."

I started to get flashbacks back to Leomon as I noticed the parallels between that time and this time.

"Please, live on for me. Life is just that beautiful..." MetalGarurumon lifted a clawed hand up to his chest and a blue orb of light was sitting there in his palm when he pulled his hand away. "I give this to you."

The orb broke a part in particles and all of it entered into Tokomon before MetalGarurumon's eyes slowly fell closed and his body pitched forward though as well as at an angle so he would hit either me or Tokomon. I stared down at the Digimon, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. All this death...and for what? For so-called peace in the new world? Just because others like me are different from normal Digimon?!

I felt rage...a burning rage that I had never felt before. My pupils constrict slightly before threw my head up into the air and let out a loud scream of both rage and sorrow. Green data started to float around me, entering me and a large tidal wave was coming straight at me and Tokomon. A pillar of a multi-colored light came down around me just as the wave hit. I could feel myself changing, growing bigger in every aspect. Them, I was hovering over the water, massive wings flapping an Tokomon in my one hand. My eyes narrowed as I stared at Omegamon before inhaling.

**"Power Metal!"**

The force of spewing out a large metal sent me back flipping away but I quickly caught myself and watched at the ball hit Omegamon in the chest harshly and I could of sworn that it made him flinch. I seemed to shake it off before descending down to my level, just above the water.

"Why?" questioned Omegamon. "Why do you go such lengths to fight?"

"Because I want to live! I just want to live, even if it's just to extend my life a bit more...I just want to live." I answered him truthfully as I glanced at Tokomon, who was glowing again. "I want to live...I NEED to live...for him."

Tokomon blinked his eyes open before he looked up at me and gave me a wide smile, letting out a happy 'Mon!'. I lifted up my hand and let him hop onto my head and settled onto my back.

"Yggdrasil...doesn't want that." Omegamon looked off to the side and I could hear someone getting out of the water beside me, making me look. WarGreymon survived and he looked about ready to get back into the fight. Then Omegamon was starting to fly towards us and we got ready to brace ourselves for a fight once more. That was...until a lance suddenly came down from the sky and in front of Omegamon to stop and look upwards. "This lance-?"

"Give up, Omegamon." a voice called from above, making us look there and hovering there...was another Royal Knight, Dukemon, and he was quick to reassure us. "I have not come to fight. I have something to ask of you. Why was the X-Program launched...? Do you want to know the reason?"

"Dukemon, what are you saying?!" Omegamon called up, sounding a little angry.

"Yggdrasil set of a sudden extermination of Digimon...It made its decision on the Old World." WarGreymon answered.

"There is nothing to hide...That's right." Dukemon stated. "Only a number of Digimon were chosen to come to this world...and a certain number of Digimon will be able to advance."

"Project Ark. The X-Program was set off just for that?"

"So, you know that name..."

"However, some of us lived and those were the ones that came here. Both the chosen Digimon and the surviving Digimon...are they not all Digimon?!"

"That is wrong! Omegamon snapped with a growl. "You are outsiders, that is what Yggdrasil decided."

"Omegamon!" Dukemon spoke up. "You need not answer...Yggdrasil will soon reach this level."

"What do you mean?" questioned WarGreymon.

"Yggdrasil has passed Project Ark to the secondary stage. It will delete all Digimon."

"How dare you!" Omegamon snarled. "That is classified information!"

"It matters not...both the chosen Digimon and you X-Antibody Digimon...everything will be erased."

"To go that far-!" I heard WarGreymon growled.

"It is by my Lord Yggdrasil's command...to see it carry out is the duty of the Royal Knights. However, I, Dukemon, refuse!"

"You would betray him?" Omegamon asked the other Knight.

"Rather than betray my own emotions...I would defy Yggdrasil." Dukemon confirmed. "I cannot help it."

"Next time we meet, will we be enemies?"

"Too bad... My dear friend, Omegamon! Is there not something you want to ask to heed my defiance?"

"I will see."

"I wish to give them a chance." Dukemon looked down at WarGreymon, Tokomon and I.

"I will never forget this pain." Omegamon put the garuru head on his chest for a moment before he flew into the air, above the clouds, as Dukemon called back his lance. he gave us once last look before following Omegamon, leaving the three of us just hovering over the water. I looked over at WarGreymon and noticed that he was motioning towards some dry land. I nodded and flew to it, landing heavily before letting Tokomon hop off of my back. I stared at me in awe and I chuckled before going towards the shore. I paused though when I felt a shift in the air, making me look up into the sky.

"What is it?" I heard WarGreymon ask from behind me, making me look back at him.

"What is it?" Tokomon parroted him.

"Dukemon..." I looked back up to the sky and I knew that WarGreymon understood what I was getting at.

Neither said anything for a long moment after that. I just continued to look up before I turned around to look at WarGreymon. "I'm...sorry about your friend."

He seemed surprised before he shook his head and a fondness lit up in his eyes. "He was such a sucker for helping kids when he needed it. I actually wanted some of his own, one day."

"Were you and him..."

"Mates? No. Not...not yet. I was going to ask..."

"I'm so sorry..." I started to feeling like MetalGarurumon's death was partially my fault.

"Don't be. He saved you because he wanted to, that's just how he was. For now, we have to do what we can to ensure the safety of all Digimon and do what we can to help like he would." He told me and I nodded. I felt something hop on my foot, making me look down and I saw Tokomon beaming up at me.

"Mon got big!" he chirped, making me chuckle and scoop him up.

"That I did. Let us go home." I turned towards WarGreymon. "Keep me updated."

"Of course." he nodded and, once I had a secured hold on Tokomon, I took off into the air, my wings flapping as I flew towards home.


	4. Magnamon

**Digimon: X-Evolution**  
**Part 4  
Magnamon**

**_Temple, Desert Area, New World  
Morning_**

"Mon!" Tokomon chirped as he jumped on my back, waking me up from my light sleep. I blinked my eyes opened and lifted my head to look at him.

"Yes Tokomon?" I yawned.

"Play!" He giggled, his long ears twitching slightly.

"Let me wake up first." I told him with a yawn and he let out a happy squeal before jumping down and I stood and stretched. I fanned out my wings, allowing few, small flaps before tucking them back as much as I could. I looked over at Tokomon, only to see empty space. Guess he got a little impatient and decided to go outside and wait for me.

Once I knew I was awake enough, I climbed outside and shut my eyes, feeling the morning breeze rush through my fur. I had just gotten to the edge of the first step when I heard distress sounds coming from one of the pillars. Wait...I know that voice!

"Tokomon?!" I fanned my wings out, scanning the area and I found Tokomon hanging from a pillar in a green net and what looked like a blue dragon in golden Armor was walking over to him.

"Stay away!" Tokomon cried in a panic as the newcomer started to raise his hand towards him.

"Tokomom…!"

"Are you Dorugamon?" The new Digimon asked me. I didn't bother giving the other a response as I started to fly towards him, only to get caught in a green net myself. He turned his attention on Tokomon again and his claws were at the ready, making my core heat up slightly in panic and rage.

"Disappear."

"Power Metal!"

The ball flew from my mouth, breaking the net and freeing myself. I went backwards and skidded a few feet before stopping.

The armored dragon, Mangamon I finally realized, took a step back, away from Tokomon.

"That attitude which drove you to fire…" He looked between Tokomon and me before shaking his head. "Whatever." He started to make his way over to me and I tried to get up but I couldn't. The last thing I saw was a bright light, and than nothing.

I don't know how long I was within the darkness. I remember feeling strange but that's all.

I must have woken up, because I heard familiar voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt myself beginning to split apart before I went back to sleep. I started to dream a very unique dream.

I was in my rookie form, playing with Tokomon in a clearing. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were there as well, watching us contently. On a boulder beside them was Dukemon, who had what seems to have a new born Punimon in his arms. Leaning against a tree with his arms crossed was Omegamon, his eyes were soft and content.

The sun was shining in the cloudless sky, a nice breeze swept through my fur and everything was absolutely perfect.

"Wake up!" a distant voice called. It sounded so familiar.

"Mon! Please wake up!"

I force my eyes to slowly open. "Tokomon?"

I heard him let out a happy squeal before nuzzling my chin. I forced myself to stand with a wince and looked in front of me. There were two Digimon in front of me and beyond that were bodies littering everywhere. I could see that there was still fighting going on between Digimon, majority of them all looked the exact same.

"Why….why?" I couldn't take it anymore, I through my head back. I wanted it all to stop...to stop!

**"STOP!"**

I felt my data reconfigure once more and once it was done, I opened my eyes. I was bigger now, standing on on four legs. I could see white fur on my chest and a blade-like horn on my snout. I heard something and looked over to my side and saw a Mummymon had his gun trained on me.

"What the hell are you?! You…! We saved you!" He snarled angrily and I looked at him in shock.

"What?" I quickly flew up as he pulled the trigger. I flew over various Digimon before I was over the water. I looked down at my reflection and gasped. "I-I'm..!"

I flew and hovered over the water, taking myself in.

"I'm...why…?"

I looked just like those other Digimon but I was furrier, a regular mouth and red eyes.

"Why….this form…" Why do I look like them? Why...Why?!


	5. Dukemon X

**Digimon: X-Evolution**  
**Part 5**  
**Dukemon X**

**_Mountain Area, new World  
_****_Midday_**

"I must..." I mumbled to myself before turning and went to the land before landing and started to walk. The Digimon that I looked like didn't seem to be bothered by my presence which made sense because of my form. My ear twitched slightly before looking up and saw that one of the Digimon was going straight to where Tokomon is. I quickly jumped into action, flying up and smashed into it before it could get my son.

After I threw it away, I dived and slammed into another, crushing it into the ground. I lept and tackled one that was about to pounce on some Mushroomon, but it kicked me away and I slammed into the rock wall hard. I gritted my teeth and forced myself up with a wince. I felt more determination growing inside of me. Determination to protect the resisting Digimon and my son.

I felt something small and light land on my back and I quickly looked, seeing Tokomon who was smiling up at me.

"Mon!"

I smiled gently at him as I craned my long neck as much as I could so I could nuzzle him as gently as I could. He's fine, oh thank whoever's out there, he's fine.

"Everyone stay calm!" WarGreymon shouted. "He just assumed their form...There has to be a reason behind it! His heart is still with us!"

Just as he got finished saying that, a sound reached my ears. I looked up and saw a swarm of Digimon coming straight towards us. Their screeches were loud and laced with lust for data. I braced myself against the ground, ready to fight this coming swarm.

**"Final Elysium!"**

A blue beam of energy took half of the swarm out. I watched die down and saw a figure floating into view, someone I didn't think I would see again.

"I, Dukemon, have returned from Data Space." He announced. His lance was no made up of pure energy and his armor was spikier and sleeker than before. I watched as he descent towards the ground before stopping.

"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, lead them all away! Dorugremon and I shall take care of the rest here!" Dukemon told the two and I turn to Tokomon who obviously didn't want to leave me.

"I'll be alright...head somewhere safe." I told him as WarGreymon ran over. He gently scooped Tokomon up and pulled him away.

"Mon!" Tokomon cried, trying to fight out of the other's hold but failing.

"I'll come as soon as I can…I promise." I reassured him softly before my eyes move to WarGreymon.

"WarGreymon, I entrust him to you."

"You don't have to worry, I'll keep him safe. Now, I leave the rest to you!" I watched as he took off before turning and took off myself towards Dukemon's position.

**"Royal Saber!"**

Dukemon's lance extended and he started to hack away at the flying masses. I watched until he was finished and flew over to him.

"You were alright!" was the first thing I said to him. One tried to sneak attack him but Dukemon sliced it in half.

"So, you worried…" he seemed slightly amused by this.

"I…" I began to say until I saw one coming up behind him. We quickly moved and I slammed it away. I turned back to him. "Is it truly okay for me to be alive? If I were dead...then things wouldn't be like this!"

"You wish that I, Dukemon, should answer that?"

"What the hell am I? Why the hell am I here?!"

"Everything has the will to live. From the very first time life existed, that much as not changed. The one thing that has changed though, is what do you live for?" He then flew to dispatch some that was going after the fleeing Digimon. I flew up behind him and he turned around towards me.

"Dorugremon! Go to Yggdrasil!"

I gave him a surprised look. Go to Yggdrasil?

"Do you not want to know who you really are?" he questioned and I answered with a nod. I noticed that he was holding his lance out and I flew upwards, the lance swiped where I just hovered. He held up his shield which glowed and a green light came out of it and created a portal.

"You will find all of your answers there. What has happened to Yggdrasil even I, Dukemon, do not know. However, the only way is in there!"

"But-!" I couldn't leave him here to fight them all by himself!

"I, Dukemon, am enough to keep them here. You must go to my Lord Yggdrasil. Should I, Dukemon, fall...then that is my own sought answer."

I stared at him, my mind trying to decide. He must have noticed my inner battle because his eyes soften a fraction.

"I'll be alright. This is the only way to stop this madness and save everyone, do you understand?" he told me and I nodded.

"I'll go!" I decided before flying up and into the portal. I was surrounded by a bright light and then, in a place I did not know. It was black with golden designs on it. I slowly landed.

"Why are you here?" I head Magnamon ask. "This is not a place for one like you. Leave this place this instant!"

"Dukemon opened the path for me..." I told them.

"Dukemon?" Omegamon sounded surprised and I could understand why. He probably didn't know that Dukemon was alive until I opened my mouth.

"I came to find the answer...I want to see Yggdrasil!"

"There is nothing to ask!" Magnamon spoke up strongly. Omegamon let out a chuckle, making me look at him.

"Interesting…"

"Impossible!" Magnamon seemed a little off now for some reason.

"You want to meet Yggdrasil, whom even the Royal Knights cannot touch? On top of that, the one who opened the path for you was my dear friend Dukemon? Then, before you reach that answer...you must defeat me!" Omegamon declared, unsheathing his sword. "I will fulfill your wish if you do so."

"D….defeat you? No-!" I didn't come here to fight him!

He flew at me and I quickly jumped up. Energy swept at me, landing a hit and I landed hard on my side.

"Why must you always get so emotional? He maybe Yggdrasil's experiment...but didn't I say he was not a digital being?" Magnamon stated to Omegamon.

"No...I think he and I are on the same wavelength. Then, whichever one of us reaches Yggdrasil's core and grasps that answer...that will be fine." Omegamon turned back to me. "The fact that Dukemon opened the path for you has further meaning. Show me your true form!" He pointed his sword at me.

"There's no time for this! If I don't hurry, the Digital World will-!"

"Are you saying that when you meet Yggdrasil and find your answer...the Digital World will be saved?!" He took out his cannon and pointed at me. I quickly moved but the force of the blast sent me skidding across the floor.

"How conceited!" He made his way over to me. "You think you can do what I could not. What is waiting for us at Yggdrasil?!"

"N...no...I don't want to fight…! I have no reason to fight you!"

"If you do not, then I do. For what did you come here for?"

"For the existence of everything!"

"Then fight. Being prepared is more than just words. Prove that you came here, ready to die for the existence of everything!"

I managed to roll out of the way of his attack but a wing wasn't so lucky. He attacked again, taking another wing off and then took my tail off. I was sent flying a few feet away before skidding to a stop.

"You aren't the one I want to fight!"

"So you still say that?! Then who is it?"

"That's what I want to find out by meeting Yggderasil!"

"What are you saying?! Any intruder would have been destroyed! Tell us what we want to know!" Magnamon ordered.

"The Royal Knights protect the order of the Digital World. For one like you to approach Yggdrasil would oppose that order!" Omegamon stated as he started to raise his sword. "This is the end."

I quickly shut my eyes. This can't be the end! It just can't! If I die here then….then…!

* * *

_"You have good eyes. Live for me in this new world. Carry on, for our future."_

Leomon…

* * *

_"As a friend…"_

WarGreymon…

* * *

_"Please, live on for me. Life is just that beautiful…"_

MetalGarurumon…

* * *

"_You must go to my Lord Yggdrasil. Should I, Dukemon, fall...then that is my own sought answer."_

Dukemon…

* * *

"_Mon!"_

Tokomon…

_I sat in the ruins, watching as Tokomon playing in the sand. He eventually got tired of it and got up before hopping over, settling down beside me. I adjusted my wing to cover him from the sun._

"_Mon?"_

"_Yes Tokomon?"_

"_Mon and Toko will always be together?"_

"_Of course."_

"_No matter what happens, Toko will always love Mon!"_

_"And Mon will always love Toko." I leaned over to nuzzle my precious boy, causing him to giggle._

_"Mon, Mon!"_

* * *

My eyes snap open. Tokomon!

Multicolored lights bursts around me. I felt myself started to break apart like before, but it was different. I was blinded by the lights and everything went white.


	6. Alphamon and Yggdrasil

**Digimon: X-Evolution**  
**Part 6**  
**Alphamon and Yggdrasil**

_**Royal Knights Server, New World**_

As the lights faded around me, I stood in the spot where I was once laying down in, now on two legs again and this time, standing up straight and not hunched over. I felt new power flowing through me and it felt….familiar somehow. I saw glimpse of my past, before I was Dorumon, flashing through my mind's eye. I saw Omegamon blink as he looked at me in bewilderment and what looked like to be awe.

"You are...?"

"It can't be!" Magnamon gaped.

"I am Alphamon." I stated, my voice was the same but it was sounding more mature and authoritative than before.

"That's impossible! While I'm looking at Alphamon...such was said to never exist! An apparition. A legend among the Royal Knights!" Magnamon stated, seemingly wanting to deny that I was standing there, in front of him.

"Even so, here I stand, and thanks to you, I now know what I must do. I cannot excuse Yggdrasil's intervention in this." I stared into Omegamon's eyes as I said this, seeing if he still wanted to fight me.

"Dukemon led you here for that reason." He stated with a realization Then, he put his Garuru arm across his chest. "I have confirmed and I will acknowledge you. Come, and together we shall bear witness."

As he said that, a shiver went up my spine for a reason I didn't want to touch yet- I wasn't quite ready to acknowledge that that rather pleasant shiver meant. I watched as he turned and started walking and I followed suit.

"Stop!" Magnamon shouted as he came in front of us. "The Royal Knights are to protect the order of the Digital World! For the future, that is what you always said! Is this order?"

"Seems you have only just realized...When the order of the Digital World begins to collapse, Yggdrasil's order is something to be concerned about." Omegamon told Magnamon.

"The Royal Knights never move unless told, you will still go without waiting for such a gracious command?!"

"I will go. Just as my dear friend Dukemon would have done."

"This is troublesome." I spoke up, making Omegamon look over at me. "Our friends are in trouble. All Digimon face a state of crisis, yet you still hold high your holy words? A knight knows what orders to follow, and what orders to question. Blind loyalty will only get you so far."

Omegamon and I started to walk once more, passing Magnamon before we were teleported to a strange place.

In front of us was some sort of Digimon I couldn't quite see. it has its wings shielding its appearance from us.

"Who are you?" Omegamon asked. The thing let out a squawk as it moved its head from behind its wings.

"This is…" I began to mumble once I realized just what it was. It was a Death-X-dorugoramon that was created using some of my data from the looks of it from when I was captive thanks to Magnamon. I could see that it has its sights set on me. I quickly got into a fighting stance before glancing over at Omegamon.

"Omegamon, stay out of this fight." I told him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me as if I was crazy and I couldn't blame it, it did sound like I was crazy for telling him not to interfere. It jumped at us and we quickly jumped away. Omegamon blasted its wing with his cannon, disregarding my order, which did nothing to the wing. It looked between us, as if deciding on who to target it first, before targeting Omegamon. He managed to dodge its claws and he countered by slicing off some of its feathers before it used the ball on its tail to hit him. He was sent flying into the wall and fell onto his front with a grunt. I felt anger coursing through me as I saw this happening and held up my hand, a green energy coming from it.

**"Digitalize of Soul!"**

multiple energy shots flew through the air and hit it, tearing it apart piece by piece. I lowered by hand before looking over at Omegamon once I managed to mask my anger.

"Let us go." I told him and we flew up to the floating sphere above.

We made it in and we stood before a podium type crystal with a clear sphere sitting of it.

"This is...Yggdrasil?" Omegamon asked, a little taken back. I was as well but managed to recover quickly.

"I wish to see Yggdrasil. Where is your core? What are you really trying to accomplish?" I spoke calmly.

"I wish to know as well. Why must Project Ark be executed with such overpowering force?" Omegamon asked. We were met with silence.

"Yggdrasil, if you intend on on remaining silent, you better prepare yourself." I warned.

"No matter what we do, there is no way we'll get out in one piece." Omegamon told me as I looked over to him.

"Magnamon has already warned Yggdrasil of our coming. We are traitors." He finished. I clenched my fists.

"If Yggdrasil insists on remaining silent, then there is only one option." I told him.

"This might be the end of everything…"

"Then, what will we learn from this?"

"There is only one thing I'm sure of...no matter what we do, at this rate. the Digital World will be destroyed."

"Then…" I turned to him.

"We cannot stand Idly by." He looked back. We turned back to it and I charged up my power as Omegamon got out his sword and cannon, readying himself. We started to fly towards the sphere when what looked like to be the crystallized Digimon that I had fought before came out of the ground. I quickly took care of them as Omegamon flew off, sending a blast to Yggdrasil, which didn't work. I turned back to my opponents and finished the last of them in record time.

I looked over and saw that Omegamon was in a creature's hold and I quickly flew over. It sent a green beam towards him and I got in front of him just in time, allowing the beam to hit my back. I turned around once the beam died down, held out my arm and started to move it a certain way.

**"Ultimate Battle Blade OURYUKEN!"**

I pulled out my sword and with a swift move, I cut its wrist, making it let Omegamon go. I felt a sudden pain on my wrist at the same time and looked down, seeing that it was also cut. I looked at the large Digimon before attacking once more. It's wings came up and I sliced some of the feathers off. Suddenly, the same thing happened to mine and I went down to the ground, landing on my feet. I straightened myself and compared our wounds to each others. Same type of wound on our wrists, our cut feathers, It all makes sense now. It seemed to realize that I had put two and two together and let out a laugh.

"So, that's how it is…" I stated softly before stealing my resolve, I knew what I had to do. I jumped up in the air, in front of it and threw my sword. It came back Like a boomerang and went threw my middle as well as the creature's behind me. It was sent falling back and landed harshly. Omegamon jumped and flew up to me, shock evident in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?"

I didn't answer him right away. Instead, I put a hand to my chest and pulled a glowing orb from within my it.

"I entrust this to you…" I breathed as I held it out for him.

"I can't, but what about…"

"He is my shadow…" I told him honestly. I could see that he was trying to make sense of everything, so I decided to keep talking.

"If I hadn't met my friends...I would have became this." My strength failed and my arm started to fall limp. Omegamon caught my hand with the nose of his Garuru hand.

"I might have been just like him, however, I am proud to have met you all in this Digital world. I give my life over to you." I finished with a smile behind my mask. He hesitantly took the orb within is Garuru hand and a flash of white lit the room up before it died down. Omegamon's appearance changed, almost drastically. With another flash, my shadow was gone and I was falling. I felt someone catching me gently and everything went black.


	7. Omegamon X and Tokomon X

**Digimon: X-Evolution**  
**Part 7**  
**Omegamon X and Tokomon X**

The first thing that I was aware of when I came to was a gentle breeze ruffling my fur and the feeling of someone carrying me. I slowly forced my tired eyes to open and saw the moving fluffy white clouds in the blue sky. I looked up to see who was carrying me and, to my surprise, saw that it was Omegamon. He must have noticed that I was awake since he glanced down at me. To my surprise once more, instead of his eyes being dominated by the coldness, he had a warm look shining in them now.

"Dukemon." He called out without taking his eyes from me. The crimson and white knight flew up beside him and into my view a second later.

"It's good to see that you have finally awakened." Dukemon told me. "We are close to where you you call home. A few miles or so away though you can see your temple from here." He added just before he and Omegamon flew down to the ground and carefully sat me down on the soft grass, only pulling away when he was sure I could stand on my own.

"Dorumon, you mustn't let anyone know of who you truly are." Dukemon told me. "It is the only way for you and your son will be able to live in peace without conflict."

"But…what about Magnamon?" I asked him. "He knows...he was there…"

"We will track him down so he doesn't try and get to you. We have yet to know what his intentions are now that our king is no more."

"Now go, your son and friends are waiting for you." Omegamon stated and I nodded.

"Both of you, be careful." I told them.

"Of course." Dukemon bowed his head in acknowledgment. Omegamon seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before he knelt down in front with me, his blue arm over his chest. I look at him, confused at what he was doing.

"From this day forward, I, Omegamon, am your faithful servant. I shall gladly give my life to protect you, for I am your Royal Knight. I am yours to command and you are mine to serve." He vowed, making me stare at him, mouth opening and closing for a few minutes as I tried to form words.

"He recited the old vow of the knights. He gave you his life and loyalty as will I." Dukemon informed before kneeling as well.

"From this day forward, I, Dukemon, am your faithful servant. I shall gladly give my life to protect you, for I am you Royal Knight. I am yours to command and you are mine to serve." He recited before they both stood up.

"It is time for us to part ways." Omegamon stated. He and Dukemon started to slowly ascend up to the sky. I watched them go, Omegamon's and my eyes meeting for one last time before I turned and took off towards where my home is. I got to a hill and saw the desert in the distance and a familiar structure. I took off down the hill and across the fields. I saw something small coming toward me and I felt my heart soar.

"Mon!" Tokomon shouted, his short little legs bouncing as he ran to me. He jumped and I caught him in my arms, pulling him close. He snuggled into my chest, continuously shouting out 'Mon!' happily and I started to walk back to my home, smiling.

My home…with my friends and family. I finally have what I always wanted after all this time.

* * *

**Hotshot: **Thank you all who read this updated version of this story! Really means a lot to me. Now, I can finally delete the older version and get to the udate the chapters I already have for the sequel and continue to write it.


End file.
